


Desperate

by LeahR95



Series: Swimming with Merfolk [1]
Category: Free!, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heat Cycles, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP, Shark - Freeform, basically rin is in heat and nitori helps, heat - Freeform, merfolk have the omegaverse thing goin on, merman, rin is a shark, shark merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahR95/pseuds/LeahR95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has managed to keep the fact that he's a merman away from his roommate, but he ends up finding out in the worst way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

Rin woke up in a cold sweat. He was confused at first, but then he felt a desperate need to 'fuck mate breed.'

 

He had a very Alpha mentality about the whole issue, but he was very much Omega. 

 

Rin held in a moan to make sure his human roomate wasn't awake.

 

That's right, Rin was a merman. Specifically, a shark. He wasn't about to have Nitori find out though, especially not like this.

 

Rin shakily got up and tried to make his way to bathroom when he fell over. He looked down at himself in confusion before cursing. His legs were starting to go back to their true form. He still couldn't control his transformation at times like these.

 

The merman began trying to claw to the bathroom when he heard a voice behind him. "Rin, wha-" 

 

Rin looked behind him to see Nitori staring at him in shock. Rin's pants had torn when his legs had transformed into his tail, but he still had his shirt. Not that it meant much; Nitori could clearly see a gray shark tail, a half unsheathed hempenis, and a dripping hole just beneath that. Rin looked away, shame evident on his face and flopped around until he was fully on his stomach so Nitori couldn't see. However, the friction of the carpet on his sensitive body just caused him to let out a need moan.

 

Apparently Nitori misunderstood the moan because he was at his side in an instant, asking if he was alright and what was happening.

 

Rin couldn't take the attention right now, and shouted at him to leave him alone, that this was natural for him, that he wasn't human. _That he was in heat_

 

Nitori blushed, latching on to the last part. "H-heat? Like, as in you're ready to m-mate?" Rin groaned.

 

"Just please leave, before I _do_ something to you!" the merman shouted.

 

Nitori seemed to hesitate before finally deciding on something. "I can't just leave you on the floor." he said, standing with his legs on either side of Rin and hooking his arms under the sharks armpits, lifting him off the floor enough to drag over to his bed while he spluttered indignantly and thrashed his tail around while attempting to cover himself up. Despite all this, Nitori successfully got Rin back into bed, giving him a clear view of Rin's double cock and dripping hole.

 

He blushed and stuttered out a question. "W-why do you have, um, t-two-"

 

RIn cut him off, looking off to the side so he didn't have to Nitoris face. "I have two cocks because I'm a shark, and I have two separate reproductive systems because I'lm an Omega. Don't ask about it, it's just a merfolk thing." Nitori nodded. He could see uncomfortable Rin was, what with having someone witness him like this. He was suddenly the most vulnerable Nitori had ever seen him.

 

Nitori swallowed thickly and was about to get up from his postion hovering over Rin on the bed when his hand accidentally brushed over Rins sensitive skin, causing him to gasp and arch into the touch, biting his lip to hold back a moan, hands clawing at the sheets beneath him.

 

"You're pretty far gone" Nitori rasped, so tempted to touch again. "D-do you need me to get you someone?"

 

"No!" Rin gasped, grabbing Nitori's wrist. "Need, need it now, please!" 

 

Looking at Rins eyes it was clear to Nitori that Rin was too far gone to be making any sort of decision and he would probably hate Nitori for indulging him in his moment of weakness. Nitori couldn't help himself though; he had a willing Rin underneath him, looking at him with lust filled eyes. He couldn't refuse Rin right now.

 

Nitori sat with his knees on either side of Rins hips and started to run his hands up under Rins shirt, finding sensitive nipples and playing with them. Rin gasped and arched, even more liquid dripping from his hole. Nitori let out a moan at the sight and took off Rins shirt and quickly got rid of his own clothes before returning to his position atop Rin.

 

He wondered briefly what Rin would prefer if he wasn't completely out of his mind right now. He seemed like the type to top but that seemed impossible with his current shark tail. Nitori decided Rin seemed the type to be crazy about blowjobs, so he shimmied down until he had a weird shark cock in front of his face. He hesitated a bit, never having even sucked off a normal person, but he couldn't hold back when he heard Rin begging for him.

 

Nitori wrapped his hand around one cock, mouth going around the other. Rin arched into Nitoris mouth while his fingers clutched at Nitoris hair, gasping and moaning. Nitori did his best, occasionally choking. Rin seemed to like the feeling of his throat spasm around his cock, so Nitori didn't let up his pace. He switched his mouth to the other cock, his hand going to the one his mouth had just left. He decided to curiously probe at Rins twitching hole. Rin definitely liked that.

 

Nitori fingered and pumped and sucked until his mouth started getting sore. He debated on making Rin suck him but he didn't like the look of those teeth. Instead he leaned over Rin and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to fuck you now." Rin moaned, rubbing his cocks against Nitoris hip and Nitori wondered at how he could be so confidant right now when he was so nervous not an hour ago. 

 

The smaller male lined himself up with Rins twitching, dripping hole and sank into him easily. Rin cried out and wrapped his arms around Nitori, burying his face in Nitori's neck.

 

The wet warmth around him was too much. It only took a few thrusts for him to spill his seed into Rins body and slump against him. Rin sobbed, nowhere near satisfied. Nitori did his best to get him off orally and told Rin to play with his own nipples. It took a while but Rin finally came.

 

It still wasn't enough, but Nitori was exhausted. 

 

Desperate to be satisfied, Rin turned them over, settling himself between Nitoris legs. The smaller male was terrified that Rin was going to try to stuff both his cocks into Nitori, but all he did was rut against his thigh. Three hours and many orgasms later, Rin was finally tired and satisfied enough to fall asleep.

 

Nitori wasn't sure how long he slept, but when he woke, Rin was in the middle of changing back into a human, legs dangling over the side of the bed. It looked like he was ready to sprint away as soon as he could. Nitori grabbed his wrist and RIn jumped, whipping his head around to look at him.

 

"I- I'm sorry" Nitori began nervously, which somehow earned him a confused expression.

 

"No, I should be sorry. I could have stopped you if I wanted, but I made you feel like you needed to take care of me..." Rin trailed off at the surprise on Nitori's face. 

 

"You think I did it just to take care of you?" Nitori asked. Rin nodded hesitantly; that had been why Makoto had done it that time all those years ago when the heat was still new to him. "I did it because I finally had you with all your attention on me; you were only thinking about me, not that Haruka, and I could feel your body beneath me and you were so sexy, begging me for more!" By this time Nitori was sitting up, his face centimeters from Rins face, hands gripping Rins shoulders. "I'm the one that should be sorry because I took advantage of you to finally get what I want!" Nitori was crying now, realizing that no matter how into it RIn had seemed at the time, it was basically rape.

 

Rin was beyond confused. Nitori was crying and talking about taking advantage of him. "Do you..." Rin had to stop and lick his lips, lifting Nitoris face to look at him. "Do you think I didn't realize what was happening? I was completely lucid. I knew it was you, I didn't mind, I _let_ you do those things to me. I could have ripped your throat out at anytime, ok? And I definitely would have if it had been some stranger or someone I hated."

 

For some reason that made Nitori feel better. Rin had been in relative control of his body. He would have killed him if he hadn't wanted it, if he... if he hated him... That gave Nitori a spark of hope and he hesitantly kissed Rin, Rins mouth opening enough in surprise to allow Nitoris tongue in. The hesitant kiss quickly became deeper and Nitori was being pressed into the mattress, Rins hands exploring his body.

 

'This is more like it' Nitori thought to himself. Rin was being dominant and in control. That seemed much more like Rin than when he desperate for it earlier.

 

Rin lets up on his exploration and kissing of Nitori to look down at him with a calculating look. "Are you in love with me?" he asks plainly. Nitoris gasp and red face, coupled by his lack of answer is more than enough conformation. "I like you enough to do this with you," Rin started, "but I get the impression you think I'm in love in Haruka. I'm not. I'm not in love with anyone."

 

Nitori nodded, hopeful. That was more than enough for him. Rin wasn't in love with anyone right now, but with luck he would be soon.


End file.
